pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyarados
/ |dexsinnoh=024 |dexcekalos=050 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=145 |evofrom=Magikarp |gen=Generation I |species=Atrocious Pokémon |egg1=Water 2 |egg2=Dragon |body=02 |type=Water |type2=Flying |metheight=6.5 m |imheight=21'04" |metweight=235.0 kg |imweight=518.1 lbs. |ability=Intimidate |dw=Moxie |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Gyarados |2-jname=メガギャラドス Mega Gyaradosu |2-ndex=130M |2-ndexprev=Magikarp |2-ndexnext=Lapras |2-dexkanto=130 |2-dexjohto=077 |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexsinnoh=024 |2-dexcekalos=050 |2-dexalola= / |2-evofrom=Magikarp |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Atrocious Pokémon |2-egg1=Water 2 |2-egg2=Dragon |2-body=02 |2-type=Water |2-type2=Dark |2-metheight=6.5 m |2-imheight=21'04" |2-metweight=305.0 kg |2-imweight=672.4 lbs. |2-ability=Mold Breaker |2-color=Blue |2-male=50 |2-evo= }}Gyarados (Japanese: ギャラドス Gyarados) is a / -type Pokémon and is a / when Mega Evolved. (Generation VI and up) Biology Physiology It is a dragon-like Pokémon that is serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has "whiskers". Behavior Gyarados is known as the Atrocious Pokémon. They are known to be extremely violent, destroying anything when in a rampage. It is also one of the only Pokémon that can have a red form. Natural abilities Gyarados have the ability Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one level when Gyarados is sent out into the battle. Gender differences Female Gyarados have light whiskers which are white. In Pokémon GO and its Water Event, female Gyarados' whiskers are now white/silver or platinum after evolving from a female Magikarp. Evolution Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp as of level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Gyarados= |-| Mega Gyarados= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Thrash]]|120|100|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 20 |''[[Bite]]''|60|100|25|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|3}} 23 |Dragon Rage|—|100|10|Dragon|Special|Cool|3|0}} 26 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 29 |[[Twister]]|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 32 |Ice Fang|65|95|15|Ice|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 35 |Aqua Tail|90|90|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 38 |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 41 |''[[Crunch]]''|80|100|15|Dark|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 44 |Hydro Pump|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 47 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 50 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal}} 20 |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Normal}} 25 |Dragon Rage|—|100|10|Dragon}} 32 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} 41 |Hydro Pump|120|80|5|Water}} 52 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal}} N/A |[[Bite]]|60|100|25|Normal}} N/A |Dragon Rage|—|100|10|Dragon}} N/A |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal}} N/A |Hydro Pump|120|80|5|Water}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Anime James' Magikarp, which he bought from a dealer, evolves into a Gyarados, which called forth four wild Gyarados to use Dragon Rage and send Ash and co flying. A Red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town, in Johto. It is owned by the Elite Four, Lance. Lance once use the Red Gyarados to save Brock, May and Max from drowning while he is disguising as a Team Magma grunt. Lance's cousin, Clair the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City also owns a Gyarados and it was used to protect Dratini and its battle against Jessie's Arbok and later teaming up with Dratini who is now evolved into a Dragonair to knock James' Weezing twice using both Hydro Pump and its Hyper Beam and blasts Team Rocket away from Dragonair's Twister. She later uses this in their Gym rematch against Ash as her second Pokémon but lost to his Pikachu. Misty owns a Gyarados as well which has the same ill-tempered behavior as James' Gyarados but this subsides when it defeats the three brothers' Tentacruel after it attacked Misty to protect Corsola and Gyarados itself while underwater. In Hoenn, She uses this against Colonel Hansen when Togepi who is now evolved into a Togetic uses its Safeguard to block Shedinja's Solar Beam and it quickly defeats his Pokémon with its powerful Flamethrower which proves to be super effective. It later fights alongside other Pokémon to battle all of the Mirage Pokémon created by Dr. Yung in the movie ''Master of Mirage Pokémon. In the Sun & Moon series, her Gyarados mega evolved into Mega Gyarados via Key Stone and it was after Lysandre's Red Gyarados from the XY series. Therefore, it was defeated by Ash's Pikachu from getting massive damage using its Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc. In the XY series and like Lance, Lysandre also owns a Red Gyarados but it can mega evolve into a Mega Gyarados via Key Stone- which it managed to wipe out all of Ash's Pokémon except Pikachu and Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form during the Team Flare's crisis. However, Lysandre's Gyarados was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form and Alain's Charizard in its mega evolved form as Mega Charizard X. * Gyarados (anime) * Gyarados (IL069) * Lance's Gyarados * Misty's Gyarados * Clair's Gyarados * Gyarados (DP047) * Crasher Wake's Gyarados * Trinity's Gyarados * Lola's Gyarados * Fergus' Gyarados * Nurse Joy's Gyarados * Professor Ivy's Gyarados * Lysandre's Gyarados * Gyarados (BW145) Trivia * Despite its dragon-like appearance, it isn't -type, yet it can learn -type moves such as Dragon Rage and Dragon Breath and it is used by many Dragon Trainers such as Lance and Clair. ** When it Mega Evolves, it does not gain the -type, instead gaining the -type. * Despite it being seen flying/floating in the anime, it cannot learn the move, Fly. * Gyarados was the first ever Shiny Pokémon seen in the anime. * Because of this Mega Evolution, Gyarados was the only -type Generation I Pokémon until the introduction of the Alolan variants. * Despite its Pokémon Sun entry stating a wild one left a city in flames, it can only learn -type moves through TM, which can only be taught to tamed Pokémon. These are both Flamethrower and Fire Blast. However, said Gyarados may have been released after it had been taught a Fire-type move or caused the flames indirectly. It's also worth mentioning that some metals burst into flames when exposed to water. * Gyarados and its pre-evolution Magikarp have a unique egg group combo (Water 2 & Dragon). * In Pokémon GO, Gyarados is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. ** It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. * Gyarados is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origins Gyarados appears to based off a sea dragon or a sea serpent from China. Gyarados, being evolved from Magikarp, which is a relatively useless and weak Pokémon, is a reference to a common belief in Asian countries that a carp will transform into a dragon (despite Gyarados not being type) after it jumps over a tall waterfall. This Pokémon may also be based off of Utuboros from the Megaman games. Etymology Gyarados may derive from gyre, 虐殺 gyakusatsu (massacre/slaughter) or 逆境 gyakkyō (hardship/adversity)—both words relate to the creature's violent nature and the hardship it experienced before evolving. In addition, 逆 gyaku means "reverse" or "contrary", possibly referring to how Gyarados evolves from a weak Pokémon to one capable of destroying entire cities, and, in legend, how the carp goes against the flow of the waterfall in order to reach the top. It may also involve 嵐 arashi (storm) or 争い arasoi (conflict, referencing on how it appeared during wars). The last part may be from 脅す odosu (to threaten) or どす dosu ''(dagger), again owing to Gyarados' violent nature. It may also come from ''dos, Spanish for "two," as it's the second member of its evolutionary line. Gallery 130Gyarados OS anime.png 130Gyarados OS anime 2.png 130Gyarados AG anime.png 130Gyarados-Mega XY anime.png 130Gyarados Dream.png 130Gyarados Dream 2.png 130Gyarados Mega Dream.png 130Gyarados Pokemon Stadium.png 130Gyarados Pokemon Colosseum.png 130Gyarados Pokemon PokéPark.png 130Gyarados LGPE.png 130Gyarados Mega LGPE.png 130Gyarados Pokémon HOME.png 130Gyarados Mega Pokémon HOME.png Gyarados trophy SSBB.png 130Gyarados Pokemon Conquest.png gyrados s.png|A Red Gyarados Mega Gyarados concept art.png Gyarados-GO.png Gyarados GO Shiny.png GyaradosSprite.png GyaradosSprite2.png ShinyGyaradosSprite.png ShinyGyaradosSprite2.png GyaradosMegaSprite.png ShinyGyaradosMegaSprite.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon